Developmental Funds Core: Project Summary The Purdue University Center for Cancer Research (PCCR) uses Developmental Funds to strengthen cancer-related science through support of faculty recruitment and development of a Shared Resource, specifically the Computational and Medicinal Chemistry Shared Resource (CMC-SR). Previous Developmental Funds were used to support faculty recruitment that enhanced the PCCR's science discovery base, especially in epigenetics, and also strengthened drug discovery. Shared Resource development facilitated PCCR achievement of its scientific objectives and strengthened PCCR Research Programs through improving target validation and in vivo drug evaluation. The PCCR will continue to use Developmental Funds to support, in part, start-up packages for new faculty recruits. These funds are important to the PCCR as they provide an important source of monies that can be leveraged for recruiting new faculty who will help PCCR achieve the objectives established in the Center's Strategic Plan. In addition, funds are requested to establish the CMC-SR which will provide much needed support for the development of chemical probes and small molecule therapeutic compounds. The primary mission of the CMC-SR is to accelerate the development of molecular probes and small molecule therapeutics for PCCR members. Through accomplishing this mission, the CMC-SR will provide a crucial and previously ?missing link' in the drug discovery pipeline, between the Biomolecular Screening services offered by Purdue's Bindley Biosciences Center and PCCR's Biological Evaluation Shared Resource (BE-SR).